


Bad Day

by HillyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillyK/pseuds/HillyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch





	Bad Day

Bad Day

A bad day at the office, losing track of ‘me and thee’,  
in a crazy situation, that has seen us disagree.  
A bullet from my Wesson, lodged inside a young boy’s heart,  
we're treading red hot coals now, every look a poison dart.

It’s a bad day at the office, all we do is sit and stare  
at each other 'cross the table, trying so hard not to care.  
Then your hand snakes through the malaise,  
empty coffee cups and files,  
and the man I love winks softly, grabs my hand and gently smiles

© HILLY KENDRICK. 2019 All rights reserved


End file.
